bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Valon naamio
16. syyskuuta 2003Release dates for Bionicle: Mask of Light. IMDb. Haettu 7. heinäkuuta 2010.Mask of Light Hits The Streets!. BZPower. Julkaistu 16. syyskuuta 2003. | pituus = 70 min }} BIONICLE: Valon naamio (engl. BIONICLE: Mask of Light) on ensimmäinen BIONICLE-elokuva, joka julkaistiin maailmanlaajuisesti loppuvuonna 2003, ensimmäisenä Yhdysvalloissa 16. syyskuuta 2003. Se on suoraan DVD:llä ja VHS:llä julkaistu tietokoneanimaatio, jonka tekivät Creative Capers Entertainment Yhdysvalloissa sekä sen animaatiokumppanit Wang Film Productions ja CGCG Taiwanissa. Valon naamio vie päätökseen BIONICLE-tarinan ensimmäisen osan. Elokuva sijoittuu Mata Nuin paratiisisaarelle, jossa Matoran-kansa asuu Turagoiden johtamana ja Toa Nuva -tiimin suojelemana. Saarelaisia on vainonnut pitkään Makuta, jonka joukot ovat usein ottaneet yhteen heidän kanssaan. Elokuvan alussa saarella on kuitenkin rauhan aika. Huolettoman Matoranin Takuan löydettyä Valon naamion hänen tulee lähteä ystävänsä Jallerin kanssa etsimään ennustettua Seitsemättä Toaa, Valon Toaa, sen avulla. Ennustusten mukaan Seitsemäs Toa voisi voittaa Makutan ja vapauttaa saaren. Estääkseen Toan tulon Makuta lähettää Rahksheja ryöstämään naamion itselleen, ja Toa Nuvat yrittävät suojella Takuaa ja Jalleria näiltä. Valon naamio tehtiin vuosina 2002 ja 2003. Alkuvuoden 2003 BIONICLE-tarina johdatteli BIONICLE-maailman tapahtumia elokuvan tilanteeseen ja loppuvuoden tarina kerrottiin kokonaisuudessaan vain elokuvassa. Elokuva julkaistiin loppuvuonna 2003 suuren mainos- ja oheistuotekampanjan tukemana, ja se sai ilmestyessään positiivisen vastaanoton. Valon naamio aloitti ensimmäisen BIONICLE-elokuvatrilogian, ja sen jatko-osat Metru Nuin taru sekä Varjojen verkko julkaistiin vuosina 2004 ja 2005. Se on myös LEGO Groupin ensimmäinen kokopitkä elokuva. Juoni Elokuva alkaa siitä, kun Takua löytää Kanohi Avohkiin, valon naamion. Laavavyöry yllättää hänet ja Jallerin, jolloin Takua joutuu vaaraan, mutta Tahu pelastaa hänet. Tahu pyytää Jalleria viemään naamion Turaga Vakamalle. Silloin he muistavat, että Kohliiottelu on alkamassa. Jaller pistää naamion reppuunsa ja hän ja Takua rientävät otteluun, jonka Ga-Koro voittaa. Kun pelaajat kumartavat katsojille, Avohkii putoaa Jallerin repusta. Naamio näyttää säteensä Takuaan (osoittaen, että hänen pitäisi löytää seitsemäs Toa), mutta hän kallistaa naamiota niin, että se osoittaa Jalleriin. Myöhemmin Nokama tulkkaa naamion takapuolella olevan viestin ja selittää, että se johon Avohkiin säteet osoittavat, pitäisi löytää Valon Toa. Kaikki luulevat, että etsijä on Jaller, joka kyllä suostuu lähtemään, mutta hänottaa myös Takuan mukaansa. Sillävälin Kini Nuilla Gali huomaa seitsemännen elämäntähden taivaalla ja alkaa meditoida. Sillävälin myös Makuta huomaa myös Seitsemännen Toa saapumisen alkaneen, jolloin hän lähettää Rahkshit matkaa. Silloin Gali näkee niiden tulevan Mangaian sisältä. Ne yrittävät ampua häntä, mutta hän piiloutuu jokeen. Gali huomaa niiden olevan matkalla Ta-Koroon. Gali ehtii ensin sinne ja varoittaa kylää. Silloin Rahkshit hyökkäävät. Pitkän taistelun jälkeen ne tuhoavat Ta-Koron ja se vajoaa laavaan. Takua ja Jaller ovat Le-Wahissa, jossa heidän kumppuunsa hyökkää Tuhkakarhu. Lewa kuitenkin pelastaa tilanteen. Hän lupaa auttaa Jalleria ja Takuaa ja pistää heidät Gukkolinnun selkään ja he lentävät Ko-Wahiin. Lewa joutuu lähtemään muiden Toien luokse ja kaksikko jatkaa yksin. He vaeltavat pitkin Ko-Wahia ja törmäävät Bohrokeihin. Ne ovat kuitenkin jäätyneet Kopakan toimesta. Jaller ja Takua seuraavat häntä Ko-Koroon, mutta Kopaka huomaa Ko-Koron tuhoutuneen. Samat Rhakshit taistelevat Kopakaa vastaan, voittavat hänet ja lähtevät jahtaamaan Takuaa. Kopaka kuitenkin jäädyttää ne ja lähtee takaisin kyläänsä. Nyt kaksikko on saapunut Onu-Wahiin, jossa Takua eksyy Jallerista jolloin Makuta uhkailee häntä: jos Takua ei tuo Avohkiita hänelle Jaller kuolee. Takua ei tiedä mitä tehdä. Hän suuntaa yksin Onu-Koroon, jossa kolme uutta Rahkshia hyökkää tuhoten sen. Gali, Lewa ja Kopaka parantavat Tahun (Lerahk myrkytti hänen naamionsa). Gali kerää voimia vedestä, jolloin Kopaka katoaa. Jaller kiipeää vuorta pitkin ja on vähällä pudota, mutta Takua pelastaa hänet. Takua kertoo Onu-Koron tuhoutuneen. Kaksikko jatkaa matkaansa. He päätyvät Kini Nuille, jossa kaikki kuusi Rahkshia hyökkäävät. Toa Nuvat tulevat apuun ja yhdessä he voittavat Rahkshit. Turahk kuitenkin herää ja on vähällä tappaa Takuan, mutta Jaller hyökkää Turahkin kimppuun, mutta kuolee itse. Takua laittaa Avohkiin päähänsä ja muuttuu Takanuvaksi, Valon Toaksi. Hän ja Toa Nuvat rakentavat Ussanuin ja Takanuva lähtee kohtaamaan Makutan. Kun Ussanui törmää Makutan kammion porttiin. Hahli putkahtaa aluksen jäännöksistä ja tarjoutuu kirjuriksi, koska Takanuva oli nyt Toa. Takanuva kävelee kammioon, jossa Makuta tulee esiin varjoista. He pelaavat "pienen" Kohlii-ottelun. Kun Toa Nuvat ja Turagat tulivat luolaan, Makuta ampuu portin kiinni, sulkien heidät kaikki sinne. Takanuva yrittää irrottaa Makutan naamion, mutta he molemmat putoavat sähköiseen Protodermikseen ja yhdistyvät Takutanuvaksi. Hän avaa portin Metru Nuille, herättää Jallerin omalla elinvoimallaan, mutta jää portin alle. Avohkii liukuu Vakaman eteen ja he onnistuvat herättämään Takanuvan, ja he löytävät Metru Nuin uudelleen. Lisämateriaali Valon naamion DVD-julkaisussa on elokuvan lisäksi paljon lisämateriaalia. ;Näin elokuva "BIONICLE: Valon naamio" tehtiin :Selostettu video, jossa elokuvantekijät puhuvat elokuvan tuottamisesta. ;Mata Nuin tutkimus :Takuan selostama hahmo- ja paikkagalleria, jossa katsoja voi valita hahmon tai paikan saadakseen lisätietoa siitä. Paikkoja on seitsemän – Mata Nuin kuusi kylää sekä Makutan luola. Kussakin paikassa on hahmoja, joita voi valita lisätietoja saadakseen. Ta-Korossa ovat Tahu, Jaller ja Takua, Ga-Korossa Gali, Nokama ja Hahli, Po-Korossa Pohatu ja Onewa, Le-Korossa Lewa, Ko-Korossa Kopaka, Onu-Korossa Onua ja Makutan luolassa Turahk, Panrahk ja Lerahk. ;Historian seinä :Ominaisuus elokuvan katsomiseen, jossa elokuvaan ilmestyy pieniä tekstilaatikoita, jotka kertovat taustatietoa joistakin elokuvassa esiintyvistä asioista niiden ollessa kuvassa. ;Elokuvantekijöiden selostus :Ominaisuus elokuvan katsomiseen, jossa ohjaajat David Molinan ja Terry Shakespearen keskustelevat elokuvasta sen aikana. ;Seuraavan BIONICLE-elokuvan esittely :Video, jossa Bob Thompson kertoo lyhyesti BIONICLE-saagan tulevaisuudesta elokuvan jälkeen. ;Editointihuoneen lattialta :Elokuvasta leikattuja kohtauksia, jotka on viimeistelty DVD:tä varten. Ne voi katsoa elokuvantekijöiden selostuksella tai ilman. ;Kuvakäsikirjoituksesta elokuvaksi :Video, jossa materiaalia lopullisesta elokuvasta näytetään kyseisen kohdan kuvakäsikirjoituksen rinnalla. ;PR ja mainostus :Useita BIONICLE-mainontavideoita näytetään peräkkäin, järjestyksessä Valon naamion ensimmäinen traileri, sen julkaisutraileri, kunkin Rahkshi-setin mainosanimaatio ja BIONICLE: The Game -pelin traileri. Tuotanto Alkuperä BIONICLE-elokuva oli tarkoitus tehdä tuotesarjan alusta asti.BIONICLE: Valon naamio -DVD:n "Näin elokuva "BIONICLE: Valon naamio" tehtiin" -dokumentti. Saagan alkuperäinen konsepti oli kohdella tarinaa kuin elokuvaa, jota ei vielä ollut. Tämä ajatus synnytti alkuperäisen mainoskampanjan ja LEGO Group jopa teetti elokuvajulisteiden tapaisiksi suunniteltuja BIONICLE-julisteita.BIONICLE™: Mask of Light Special Report - Part 2. BZPower. Julkaistu 13. toukokuuta 2003. Vuoden 2001 puolivälissä elokuvantekijät alkoivat kysellä LEGO Groupilta BIONICLE-elokuvasta luullen, että sellaista jo valmisteltiin. Valmistelu BIONICLE-elokuvaprojektille annettiin lupa tammikuussa 2002,Mask of Light Production Journal, viikon 1 kuva. ja tällöin elokuvan alustava tarina sekä henkilöhahmot valmistuivat. Elokuvalle alettiin etsiä animaatiostudiota sekä käsikirjoittajaa.Mask of Light Production Journal, viikko 1. Jälkimmäisen valintaa varten tutkittiin useiden ehdokkaiden näytekäsikirjoituksia.Mask of Light Production Journal, viikko 2. Pian alettiin suunnitella hahmojen ulkonäköä elokuvassa. Seuraavaksi aloitettiin tapaamiset 6–8 animaatiostudioehdokkaan kanssa. Henry Gilroy valittiin käsikirjoittajaksi ja häntä käytiin tapaamassa useita kertoja.Mask of Light Production Journal, viikko 5.Mask of Light Production Journal, viikko 6. Vielä tammikuussa Gilroy aloitti elokuvan kirjoittamisen Bob Thompsonin, Greg Weismanin ja Alastair Swinnertonin kanssa. Kun tapaamiset elokuvastudioiden kanssa saatiin tehtyä, vaihtoehdot karsittiin kahteen. Molempien studioiden tuli tehdä testianimaatiot BIONICLE-hahmoilla.Mask of Light Production Journal, viikko 7. Seuraavalla viikolla Henry Gilroy teki käsikirjoituksen kohtaustiivistelmänMask of Light Production Journal, viikko 8. ja animaatiostudiot saivat testianimaationsa valmiiksi.Mask of Light Production Journal, viikko 9. Elokuvaa tekemään valittiin Los Angelesissa Yhdysvalloissa toimiva Creative Capers, joka työskenteli Taipeissa, Taiwanissa sijaitsevan CGCG-studion kanssa.Mask of Light Production Journal, viikko 10. Tuotantovaihe Tämän jälkeen elokuva siirtyi esituotantovaiheeseen. Siinä hahmojen ulkonäköä suunniteltiin ja niiden mallit rakennettiin tietokoneella.Mask of Light Production Journal, viikko 11. Bohrok Kohrak oli ensimmäinen elokuvaan tehty malli. Sitä ei kuitenkaan animoitu, joten lopulta se esiintyi elokuvassa jäätyneenä. Creative Capersin työntekijät kävivät LEGO Groupin luona Tanskassa puhumassa BIONICLE-settisuunnittelijoiden kanssa ja oppimassa heiltä. LEGO oli tuotannon aikana tavoitettavissa vastatakseen kysymyksiin ja tarjotakseen tietoa. Yhtiö ei kuitenkaan sanellut Creative Capersille luovia ominaisuuksia. Elokuvantekijät myöhemmin kiittelivät LEGO Groupin toimintaa elokuvan tuotannossa.BIONICLE™: Mask of Light Special Report - Part 3. BZPower. Julkaistu 15. toukokuuta 2003. Heinäkuussa 2002 Miramax Films tuli LEGO Groupin levittäjäkumppaniksi."Bionicle: Mask of Light" Begins Production. About.com. Julkaistu 28. heinäkuuta 2003. Miramax ja LEGO Groupin puolesta toimiva Create TV & Film toimivat yhdessä elokuvan tuottajina.BIONICLE: Mask of Light to Premiere at LEGOLAND. Animation Magazine. Julkaistu 8. syyskuuta 2003.Cartoon Network Grabs BIONICLE Movie. Animation Magazine. Julkaistu 22. maaliskuuta 2004. [[Kuva:Animaatiotiimi tekee Valon naamiota.png|thumb|Taiwanin animaatiotiimi työskentelee Valon naamion parissa]] Creative Capersin tehtävänä elokuvan tekemisessä oli tehdä suunnittelutyö, kuvakäsikirjoitus ja päivittäiset tuotantotehtävät LEGO Groupin valvomana. Studion kumppanit Taiwanissa, Wang Film Productions ja CGCG, tekivät mallit ja varsinaisen animaation. Los Angelesin ja Taipein suuren aikaeron vuoksi kummassakin kaupungissa tehtiin töitä silloin, kun toisessa ei. Työpäivänä koottu materiaali lähetettiin päivän päätteeksi toiselle studiolle. Creative Capersin tuli katsoa, kommentoida ja mahdollisesti hyväksyä Taiwanin studioiden materiaali. Ohjaajat David Molina ja Terry Shakespeare myös kävivät vuorotellen Taipeissa muutaman viikon välein työskentelemässä CGCG:n kanssa.BIONICLE: Valon naamio -DVD:n kommenttiraita. Koska tuotanto oli jaettu kahteen kaupunkiin, elokuvan tuotantoaika saatiin puolitettua. Valon naamion animaatioon käytettiin Alias|Wavefrontin Maya-ohjelmaa, renderöintiin Pixarin RenderMania ja erikoistehosteisiin sekä koostamiseen Discreetin Combustionia. Elokuvan alku- ja loppuanimaatiot tehtiin Discreetin 3D Studio Maxilla. Elokuvan alun Kolhii-ottelusta aiottiin alun perin tehdä pidempi, mutta myöhemmin huomattiin, että sitä tuli lyhentää. Kohtausta varten tehtiin noin kolmet kuvakäsikirjoitukset, kun yritettiin miettiä, kuinka paljon ottelusta näytettäisiin. Se leikattiin säveltäjä Nathan Furstin tekemään rumpurytmiin. Kun leikkaus oli valmis, Furst teki lopullisen musiikin kohtaukseen. Elokuvan alkukohtaus, jossa kerrotaan Mata Nuin legenda, tehtiin vasta viimeisenä. Sen teki Duane Loose, joka oli myös laatinut sen yhdessä Dan Fausettin ja Bob Thompsonin kanssa. Kohtauksen pelättiin valmistuvan liian myöhään, mutta näin ei käynyt. Elokuvantekijät myös tekivät koekuvauksia luonnossa elokuvaa varten. Tiedetään, että ainakin ennen Le-Wahi-kohtauksen tekemistä tehtiin koekuvauksia viidakossa. Valon naamion budjetti oli 5 200 000 dollaria.Бионикл: Маска света. КиноПоиск.Ru. Haettu 2. elokuuta 2010. Tarina Valon naamion tarina syntyi Bob Thompsonin, Henry Gilroyn, Greg Weismanin, Alastair Swinnertonin and Martin Riber Andersenin yhteistyönä. Aluksi luotiin samanaikaisesti kaksi käsikirjoitusta, joissa oli eri tarinat. Toista teki Gilroy ja toista Swinnerton, ja tarkoituksena oli valita tarinaksi se, kummasta tuli parempi. Aikarajoitteiden vuoksi kuitenkin Gilroyn tarinan ydin otettiin elokuvan tarinaksi ja siihen lisättiin Swinnertonin ideoita.Interview with Henry Gilroy. Absolute Write. Haettu 27. syyskuuta 2007. Varalinkki Internet Archivessa. Vuoden 2001 suositun Mata Nui Online Game -verkkopelin innoittamana elokuvantekijät keskittyivät Valon naamion tarinassa enemmän Matoran-kyläläisiin kuin Toa-sankareihin. Matoranit olivat Bob Thompsonin mukaan inhimillisempiä hahmoja kuin voimakkaat Toat. Elokuvan käsikirjoitus muotoutui kahdeksassa luonnoksessa. Käsikirjoittaja Henry Gilroy yritti saada mukaan mahdollisimman monia hahmoja ja paikkoja sekä saada jokaiselle Toalle oman tärkeän hetken. Käsikirjoitusta tehtäessä hahmojen puhumista ja vuorovaikutusta mietittiin paljon. Toien luonteita korostettiin, jotta he erottuisivat toisistaan paremmin ja heidän identiteettinsä määrittyisivät. Myöhemmin käsikirjoittaja Henry Gilroy sanoi Toien dialogin kirjoittamisen olleen haastavampi tehtävä kuin mikään hänen aiemmistaan. Käsikirjoituksesta haluttiin myös mahdollisimman ajaton, joten viittauksia populaarikulttuuriin ei tehty. Elokuvassa ei myöskään käytetty tiettyihin maantieteellisiin alueisiin sidonnaisia asioita, jotta se voisi toimia eri puolilla maailmaa. Ulkoasu Valon naamiossa korostettiin alueita ja hahmoja värien avulla. Päävärejä määritettiin niihin, jotta ne erottuisivat selvemmin, ja hahmot saturoitiin värien korostamiseksi. Tämän seurauksena värien käyttö elokuvassa oli sen jatko-osia rajoitetumpaa. BIONCLE 2 DVD Opens Up Characters and Environments. Animation World Network. Julkaistu 20. lokakuuta 2004. Hahmojen ulkonäöt suunniteltiin lähinnä vuoden 2002 kesällä. Hahmojen tuli perustua BIONICLE-setteihin, mutta elokuvaa varten niitä piti muokata. Suunnittelijat yrittivät olla muuttamatta mitään ja yrittivät sen sijaan lisätä asioita. Yksi tunnetuimmista lisäyksistä olivat sormet. Ne lisättiin, jotta hahmot voisivat tehdä monia asioita helpommin kuin liikumattomalla kädellä. Tunteiden ilmaisemista varten naamioista tehtiin liikkuvampia ja metallinaamioiden sijaan niistä tuli elävämpiä, kuin kasvoja. Hahmoille lisättiin myös yksityiskohtia lähikuvia varten. Hahmojen suunnittelussa pidettiin esille ajatusta kolmesta kerroksesta – runko, lihakset ja kuori. Suunnittelijat saivat inspiraatiota hahmoihin monien elokuvien, muun muassa Kielletty planeetta ja Lost in Space, sekä TV-sarjojen kuten Spacemanin roboteista. Joillekin hahmoille, kuten Galille, Hahlille ja Vakamalle, tehtiin tavallisen suun sijaan liikkumaton suu, jossa välkkyy valo hahmon puhuessa. Tämä keksittiin Robby-robotista, jonka rintapaneelin valot vilkkuivat sen puhuessa. Äänimaailma thumb|Jason Michas ääninäyttelee Takuaa Elokuvan 18 alkuperäiseen englanninkieliseen ääninäyttelyrooliin haki 75 ääninäyttelijää.Mask of Light: The Numbers. BZPower. Haettu 9. heinäkuuta 2010. Englanninkielinen ääninäyttely nauhoitettiin GGRP-studioilla Vancouverissa, Kanadassa.Valon naamion lopputekstit. Suurin osa nauhoitettiin vuonna 2002, mutta noin 30 prosenttia lisättiin myöhemmin lisädialogiäänitysvaiheessa. Kaikkia ääniä myös käsiteltiin jälkituotantovaiheessa. Matoran-hahmojen ääninäyttelijöiksi valittiin nuoria aikuisia, Turagoiden ääninäyttelijöiksi taas vanhempia henkilöitä. Toien ja Makutan rooleihin otettiin vain sopivia ääninäyttelijöitä iästä riippumatta. Alun perin Jason Michas tuli näyttelemään Jalleria ja Andrew Francis Takuaa. Seuraajien mielestä he eivät sopineet rooleihinsa, mutta kun heidän käskettiin kokeilla toistensa rooleja, he toimivat hyvin. Michasista tulikin näin Takuan ääninäyttelijä ja Francisista Jallerin. Nathan Furst tuli elokuvan säveltäjäksi, kun hän soitti ystävänsä ehdotuksesta tuottaja Sue Shakespearelle ja keskustelujen sujuttua hyvin teki sävellyksen, josta elokuvantekijät pitivät. Hän luki BIONICLE.com-sivustoa ja puhui elokuvantekijöiden kanssa, ja tämä auttoi häntä tekemään elokuvassa esiintyvät 8–9 teemaa.An Interview with Nathan Furst, MoL Composer. BZPower. Julkaistu 2. lokakuuta 2003. Julkaisu 13. syyskuuta 2003, ennen Valon naamion julkaisua millään alueella, LEGOLAND California -teemapuisto Carlsbadin kaupungissa Kaliforniassa, Yhdysvalloissa järjesti elokuvan maailmanensi-illan. Maailmanensi-iltaan kutsuttiin harvoja vieraita ja nämä saivat katsoa elokuvan puiston elokuvateatterissaMask Of Light World Premiere. BZPower. Julkaistu 14. syyskuuta 2003. ja pääsivät sen jälkeen juhlimaan itse puistossa.Mask Of Light World Premiere: The Afterparty. BZPower. Julkaistu 15. syyskuuta 2003. Ensi-illassa oli paikalla joitakin julkisuuden henkilöitä sekä elokuvan tekijöitä.Mask Of Light World Premiere: The Celebrities Shine Bright. BZPower. Julkaistu 18. syyskuuta 2003. Osallistujat saivat ottaa mukaansa Valon naamio -vihkoja ja -kyniä, ja poistuessaan tapahtumasta heille annettiin lahjapakkauksia, jotka sisältivät elokuvan DVD:llä, At Last -- Takanuva! -sarjakuvan, The Coming of the Toa -sarjakuvan Comic-Con-erikoiskannella, satunnaisen BIONICLE-setin sekä BIONICLE: The Game -mainoksen. Lehdistön edustajat saivat myös lehdistöpakkauksen.Mask Of Light World Premiere: The Perks. BZPower. Julkaistu 21. syyskuuta 2003. Kolme päivää myöhemmin, 16. syyskuuta 2003, Valon naamio julkaistiin DVD:llä ja VHS:llä Yhdysvalloissa ensimmäisenä maailmassa. 21. syyskuuta LEGOLAND Windsor -teemapuistossa Windsorissa, Yhdistyneessä kuningaskunnassa järjestettiin elokuvan Euroopan ensi-ilta.Win tickets to European Mask of Light premiere. BZPower. Julkaistu 5. syyskuuta 2003. DVD ja VHS julkaistiin siellä 29. syyskuuta.BIONICLE™: Mask Of Light Available Today In UK!. Mask of Destiny. Julkaistu 29. syyskuuta 2003. Lokakuussa elokuva julkaistiin ainakin Saksassa, marraskuussa Japanissa, Unkarissa ja NorjassaBionicle - Lysets Maske - Disney (DVD). Haettu 2. elokuuta 2010. ja joulukuussa Norjassa, Islannissa sekä Argentiinassa. Markkinointi LEGO ja Miramax järjestivät Valon naamio -juhlatapahtuman New Yorkissa Yhdysvalloissa helmikuussa 2003. Tapahtumassa oli paikalla paljon elokuvan henkilökuntaa ja siellä näytettiin uusi traileri elokuvasta.An Illuminating Party. BZPower. Julkaistu 19. helmikuuta 2003. Elokuvaa mainostettiin myös vuoden 2003 Comic-Con-tapahtumassa San Diegossa Yhdysvalloissa 17.–20. heinäkuuta. Siellä näytettiin uusia pätkiä elokuvasta ja tapahtuman viimeisenä päivänä järjestettiin paneelikeskustelu Valon naamiosta, jossa oli paikalla monia tärkeitä elokuvaa tekemässä olleita henkilöitä.Direct From LEGO: Official COMICON/Bionicle Press Release. BZPower. Julkaistu 17. heinäkuuta 2003. Oheis- ja mainostuotteet *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' -kirja, Valon naamion romaaniversio, julkaistiin samoihin aikoihin elokuvan kanssa. *''BIONICLE''-videopeli julkaistiin useille laitteille samoihin aikoihin kuin elokuva. Peli käsitteli koko siihenastista BIONICLE-tarinaa alusta elokuvan loppuun. Tarina oli kuitenkin usein ristiriidassa elokuvan ja muunkin tarinan kanssa. Peli sisälsi Valon naamio -mainoksia, ja vastaavasti elokuvajulkaisuihin sisältyi pelin mainoksia. Videopeli sai kuitenkin arvostelijoilta negatiivisen vastaanoton.Haku termillä "bionicle". GameRankings. Haettu 23. syyskuuta 2010. *Burger King -hampurilaisravintolat Yhdistyneessä kuningaskunnassa aloittivat Valon naamio -kampanjan 24. marraskuuta 2003.Burger King UK promo. BZPower. Julkaistu 19. marraskuuta 2003. Kampanjan aikana Burger Kingin lastenateriat tulivat BIONICLE-aiheisessa laatikossa ja sisälsivät yhden kuudesta lelusta. Kukin lelu edusti yhtä Toa Nuvaa, ja niissä oli eri toimintoja. Poikkeuksellisesti nämä eivät olleet LEGO-settejä ja Toat esiintyivät Valon naamio -ulkomuodoissaan.BK UK Bionicle Promo Revealed. BZPower. Julkaistu 29. marraskuuta 2003.Hi-Res Pictures of UK Burger King Promo. BZPower. Julkaistu 29. marraskuuta 2003. *''Valon naamio'' -mainos-CD-levyjä jaettiin LEGOLAND Windsor -teemapuistossa elokuussa 2003. Levyt sisälsivät Toa Nuva -mainospelit, taustakuvia, näytönsäästäjän ja elokuvan trailerin.Mask of Light Gaming Fun. BZPower. Julkaistu 14. helmikuuta 2005. Verkkosivusto Elokuvan virallinen sivusto, Maskoflight.com, avattiin 7. lokakuuta 2002. Aluksi se sisälsi vain elokuvan teaser-mainoksen,Mask of Light Website & Teaser Trailer Online. BZPower. Julkaistu 7. lokakuuta 2002. mutta syyskuussa 2003 se uudistettiin elokuvan julkaisua varten.Major MoL.com Remodel. BZPower. Julkaistu 8. syyskuuta 2003. Yhä olemassa oleva sivusto sisältää tietoa elokuvasta, interaktiivisen Mata Nuin saaren tutkimissovelluksen, trailerin, persoonallisuustestin, ladattavaa sisältöä, tuotantopäiväkirjan sekä The Legend Continues -verkkopelin.BIONICLE: THE MOVIE. Maskoflight.com. Haettu 5. joulukuuta 2010. Ennen sieltä pääsi myös Tokenzone-sivustolla toimivaan Valon naamio -aiheiseen keräilykorttipeliin, mutta se on nykyään poistettu.Keräilykorttipelin linkki Maskoflight.com-sivustolla lähettää kävijän osoitteeseen http://disney.tokenzone.com/dtz2/set/bionicle/Home – osoite antaa "ei löytynyt" -virheilmoituksen. Vastaanotto Ilmestyessään Valon naamio sai positiivisia arvosteluja.Bionicle Review. GameSpot. Julkaistu 16. joulukuuta 2003. Elokuvan graafinen ulkoasu keräsi kiitosta monissa arvosteluissa,Bionicle: Mask Of Light. Entertainment Weekly. Julkaistu 19. syyskuuta 2003.Bionicle - Mask of Light: The Movie - DVD Review. DVD.net. Haettu 6. elokuuta 2010.BIONICLE: MASK OF LIGHT. Scifilm. Haettu 28. syyskuuta 2007. Varalinkki Internet Archivessa.Bionicle- Mask of Light. DVD Talk. Julkaistu 26. syyskuuta 2003.BIONICLE: Mask of Light Review. BZPower. Julkaistu 8. syyskuuta 2003. kun taas BIONICLE-maailman vaikeaselkoisuus muille kuin faneille oli yleinen kritiikin aihe. Entertainment Weekly antoi Valon naamiolle arvostelussaan arvosanan B+ (suomalaisella asteikolla 9+) kiittäen sen grafiikkaa ja toimintaa. DVD.net antoi elokuvalle pisteet 7/10 kehuen grafiikkaa, äänimaailmaa ja sitä, että se oli "hauska elokuva, joka ei pyydä meiltä liikaa". Elokuvan yksinkertaista juonta ja kaupallisuutta taas kritisoitiin. Scifilm kiitti grafiikkaa, hahmosuunnittelua ja opetuksia, mutta kritisoi sen lyhyyttä ja sitä, että se oli "liian poliittisesti korrekti", selittäen että "Toien aseet eivät koskaan iske Rahksheja ja kuolleet eivät pysy kuolleina liian pitkään". DVD Talk toisti kiitokset grafiikasta ja kritiikin elokuvan riippuvuudesta aiempaan BIONICLE-aineistoon. Arvostelija kehui kuitenkin myös käsikirjoitusta ja lopulta suositteli elokuvaa. Fanisivusto BZPower antoi elokuvalle myös arvosanan B+ (9+) sanoen, että se täyttää fanien odotukset ja sopii muillekin kuin vain nuoremmille lapsille. Toisin kuin muut arvostelijat, BZPower piti BIONICLE-maailmaa helppona ymmärtää myös muille kuin faneille. Palkinnot *Motion Picture Sound Editors -järjestön vuoden 2003 Golden Reel luokassa "Paras äänieditointi""BIONICLE: MASK OF LIGHT" WINS 2003 GOLDEN REEL!. Creativecapers.com. Julkaistu 1. tammikuuta 2003. *Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films -järjestön vuoden 2003 Gold Saturn luokassa "Paras DVD-julkaisu""BIONICLE: MASK OF LIGHT" WINS 2003 GOLD SATURN AWARD!. Creativecapers.com. Julkaistu 1. tammikuuta 2003. *DVD Exclusive Awards -tapahtuman DVDX-palkinto luokassa "Parhaat visuaaliset tehosteet DVD-debyyttielokuvassa"Dalmatians II, Two Towers Score DVD Exclusive Awards. Animation Magazine. Julkaistu 4. joulukuuta 2003.Bionicle: Mask of Light (2003) (V) - Awards. IMDb. Haettu 6. elokuuta 2010. **Ehdokkuudet DVD Exclusive Awards -tapahtumassa luokissa "Paras animoitu DVD-debyyttielokuva", "Paras DVD-debyyttielokuvan ohjaus", "Paras DVD-debyyttielokuvan editointi" ja "Paras alkuperäinen musiikki DVD-debyyttielokuvassa" Hahmot ja äänet thumb|150px|Elokuvan arvio Suomen Aamulehdessä 2003 Henkilökunta Seuraavassa Valon naamion lopputeksteissä kiitetyt henkilöt, jotka ovat olleet tekemässä elokuvaa. Triviaa *Elokuvassa on useita tekstejä Matoran-kirjoituksella. Ne ovat luettavissa ja sisältävät englanninkielisiä viestejä sekä BIONICLE-termejä. **Valon naamion takana lukee "Technic organic adds one destiny" (suomeksi "Tekninen orgaaninen lisää yhden kohtalon"). **Kopakan naamion visiirin laidoilla lukee "PC Tarakava", "PC Nuirama" ja "PC Ussalcrab" (suomeksi "PC Ussalrapu"). **Elokuvan lopputekstien lopussa lukee "No Rahi were harmed in the making of this film" (suomeksi "Raheja ei vahingoitettu tämän elokuvan tekemisessä", mikä on viittaus monien elokuvien lopputeksteissä esitettyyn ilmoitukseen siitä, että eläimiä ei vahingoitettu elokuvan tekemisessä. *Elokuvassa on piilotettu viesti, joka viittaa vasta vuoden 2008 tarinan lopuksi paljastettuun Suuren hengen Mata Nuin todelliseen olemukseen. Kun Hahli on palannut Makutan luolasta Toien ja Turagoiden luo ja sanoo vuorosanansa "We are to awaken Mata Nui this day" ("Me herätämme Mata Nuin tänä päivänä"), väkijoukossa alkaa hämmentynyt keskustelu. Yksi kuulluista lausahduksista on "He's a big machine" ("Hän on iso kone"), joka viittaa Mata Nuihin.An Inside Joke/foreshadow.. BZPower. Haettu 10. helmikuuta 2011. *Nintendo DS:n BIONICLE Heroes -videopelin introvideossa käytetään Valon naamiosta otettuja kuvia Jallerista värjättynä hopeiseksi ja vaaleansinisillä silmillä. Hahmo esitti Matorania, joka muuttuisi ensimmäiseksi pelihahmoksi, Hopeiseksi Toaksi. Lähteet Katso myös *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' (kirja) *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *Maskoflight.com **Valon naamio -tuotantopäiväkirja *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen verkko'' de:Bionicle: Die Maske des Lichts en:BIONICLE: Mask of Light (movie) es:BIONICLE: La Máscara de la Luz pl:BIONICLE: Maska Światła Luokka:Elokuvat